


Drystan demise

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the wonderful darkdualscar.tumblr.com. It's a little scenario of my darkzodiac Eridan and his darkzodiac Dualscar. AU so don't expect it to sound canon much. Also, read the tags, they are very true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drystan demise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkdualscar.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkdualscar.tumblr.com).



Eridan finally got the time and date from his ancestor. He wanted nothing but to show that lousy god damn prick that he wasn’t worthless and that he would surpass him. And the other, pissed enough, threatened to kill him. Needless to say that he was thrilled.

Picking up his wand only and not his crosshair, he went to his transportalizer with the smuggiest grin plastered on his face, and that’s also the first thing Dualscar would see. Reaching to said coordinates, Drystan was waiting for him, crosshair in hand and ready to fight.

They needn’t to exchange words. A simple glance and pursed lips to reveal white similar shark like fangs were more than enough to set the beginning of the fight, Drystan firing toward Eridan with his faithful crosshair. Eridan laughed as part of his cape burned with the blow but he avoided it, pointing his wand at him and sending powerful white science rays of light toward him, smashing his armor. He could even smell the burnt flesh mixing with the melted metal over his ancestor chest and licked his lips, lunging at his disoriented prey.

He sent another bolt toward his ancestor, knocking the crosshair off. Though, Dualscar wouldn’t fall down that easily and he leapt toward Eridan, balling his hands onto fists and going hand to hand in this fight. Eridan yelped as the much larger fists was slammed over his right cheek, sending his glasses flying across the beach they had chosen for this fight. He reacted fast, turning his head and biting that same fist and feeling the knuckles crack under the pressure his jaw was putting said hand through. Dualscar punched him with his other hand, right over his gut to cut his breath, which worked and he had to let go of his catch. Using his wand again, he blasted the elder away, making him fall on his back, unconscious.

When Dualscar gained his consciousness back, Eridan had uncaptchalog chains and tied him up nice and firmly with little to no chance for the other to escape his restraints. Eridan spat on him, a mix of drool and a little of his hue now falling down Drystan’s cheek.

”wwhat is it Orphaner? cant handle this wworthless pathetic sack a shit yourself?”

He kicked him in the ribs and rubbed his boot over the large burn mark made from his wand.

”i wwarned you not to piss off someone wwhos younger, faster an ovverall better than you evver fuckin wwas. im goin to replace you an it starts noww”

He growled and kicked Drystan in the face with his ironcap boot and exploded the other nose before pushing him onto his back. Kneeling down, Eridan spread his ancestor legs and tore through the fabric of his pants as unceremoniously as one can be without one shred of pity left for the old man.

”but before you go, i wwill make sure to make you remember evven in death howw much a puny little shit you are you can count on me. i wwill defile you an strip you from wwhats left a your pride before finally puttin an end to your existance”

He shove two cold ringed finger in the exposed nook of Drystan, wiggling them deep and not caring if the other was unprepared or not. All he wanted was the minimum lubrication necessary to pail him without hurting himself with dry walls. Once he deemed the elder wet enough to suits his taste, he pulled down his zipper and coaxed his own bulge out, shoving it as deep as he could in one go. He hissed in pleasure as he saw the hate in those so familiar amethyst eyes. He relished in the muffled snarls Drystan let out with each slamming of his hips against him. He couldn’t be any more happy when he felt himself found release into the elder’s screams of rage.

He didn’t bother taking off his clothes the whole time, seeing how he thought Drystan wasnt worth this simple effort. He took what he needed from the elder and laughed to his heart content as he passed a hand in his own hair with a satisfactory smirk.

His hand went to pass gently on the cheek of Drystan, almost papping him before his eyes finally locked with the ones of his ancestor.

”any last wword?”

Drystan stayed silent.

”thats wwhat i thought”

Eridan got his wand and pressed it on Dualscar temple and a fine ray of light pass from the right side to the left as life faded from the eyes of his victim.

Eridan has surpassed his ancestor.


End file.
